¿Qué se sentirá?
by Nocturna4
Summary: Y ella es tan rara y tan hermosa. El destino al final, te hace sonrojar por primera vez ante los labios de una mujer en contacto sobre tu piel. Otros dirán que es caperucita y tú el lobo, ya verás. Época Merodeadores.


**¿Qué se sentirá?**

Advertencia: Ninguno de los personajes de Rowling es mío, a excepción de "Sarah Dux" que es de mi propiedad y se ruega no usarla, el resto es de la creadora original de Harry Potter. A quienes ya leyeron El Elegido, este es el pasado de los merodeadores.

* * *

Los pasillos estaban atestados de estudiantes, algo muy justificado si se notaba que era la hora del almuerzo. El caminar atrás de un grupo de chicas, a veces podía ser molesto. No es que él las encontrase como desagradable, sino que la charla que tenían en aquel momento no era de su agrado, sino, por el contrario, rayaba en la crueldad.

'¡No te puedo creer!' aseguraba la más alta de las dos, iban algo encorvadas y muy juntas, una actitud que se clasificaba como: _momento de chisme_.

'Pues lo creas o no ¡Es la verdad!' le dijo la otra, su característica más particular podía ser su cabello extremadamente lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, no pudo evitar pensar si tal vez pudiese cortar algo con esas _armas letales_ que tenía por cabellos.

'¿Y cómo te enteraste?' insistió la más alta.

'Pues yo estaba saliendo de los baños de las chicas del tercer piso y escuché a Felix Falmer, el de sexto año…' comenzó la otra.

'¡Se muy bien quien es Félix-ojos-sexys-Farlmer ¡Vamos a la misma clase de Historia!' le cortó, la otra

'Bueno, esta bien… Félix estaba conversando con uno de sus amigos ¡Y ni sabes con quien tuvo una cita!' se juntaron más, para bajar la voz y lamentablemente él se acercó sutilmente a ellas para escuchar, aunque bien sabía que la curiosidad no era buena, se había entretenido con la forma tan hueca que tenían de hablar ellas '¡Con Sarah Dux!' ambas rieron y él dio un ligero paso hacia atrás y frunció el seño.

'¿La _mejor amiga_ de Sirius Black?' preguntó la alta, alejándose un poco de su compañera para dar una fuerte carcajada 'O mejor conocida como la _que más fácilmente afloja_" ambas volvieron a reír y él apretó los puños.

'Ambos se dice mejores amigos ¡Pero será de colchón! Esa tipa nunca dice que no y Black se la debe estar comiendo cada tanto y tanto'

'Una fácil por completo y eso que tiene una mirada tan' uso una voz hipócrita 'inocente ¿Quién se cree?'

'Pues _la mejor amiga de Sirius Black_' le recordó la bajita.

'Bueno, Félix salió con ella ¿Y…?' le recordó su amiga.

'Y por lo que oí, hizo de-todo con ella' ambas rieron más 'Esa tipa es una cualquiera ¡Que bueno que este sea su último año en el colegio!'

'Si, porque con sus libros, su música y que siempre canta o baila en los pasillos, es una vergüenza' ambas asintieron solemnes.

Aquello era el colmo, Dux de verdad era la mejor amiga de Sirius y si bien la chica era una sinvergüenza por no sentir pena de demostrar que le gustaba una canción o bailarla ¡No era una fácil! Su amigo le había comentado miles de veces que Sarah nunca se negaba a una cita ni a besar a alguien, pero que nunca se había acostado con ninguno, que si la conociese, entendería porque no se negaba, pero no era por ser fácil. Si bien, aquello no le parecía una actitud buena, Sirius le había explicado que era porque no le daba importancia y sabía lo mal que hablaban de ella

"_Mientras ella pueda vivir en su mundo en paz, no le importa el resto de personas_" recordó que el pelinegro le había dicho en una ocasión.

Sirius de verdad la quería, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y ambos parecían un par de niños al estar juntos. Ya decidido, apresuró el paso, para aclararle un par de cosas a esas chicas, cuando escucho claramente como se reían cómplices y miraban hacia una dirección.

'Ahí esta la fácil de Dux' comentó la bajita

'Ven, hagámonos a un lado, vaya a ser contagioso el aflojar con todos' dijo en voz alta la otra, para que la aludida le escuchase.

Él dirigió su mirada al lugar donde las jóvenes observaban palabras. Ahí estaba Sarah Dux, alumna de séptimo año de Hufflepuff, única fémina que surcaba ese año en esa casa, el resto de sus compañeros eran varones y las otras Hufflepuff estaban en cursos menores. La muchacha realmente tenía su encanto, la observó de abajo hacia arriba, estaba con zapatos negros de cuero, dignos de colegio, medias blancas hasta la rodilla, unos muslos blancos, sutilmente bronceados, una falda de tablones a mitad de estos, unas caderas ligeramente anchas, una blusa blanca que ocultaba una sutil cintura y un precioso busto de pechos hacia los lados, brazos finos, cabello negro hasta sus hombros, un rostro ovalado, labios gruesos, en especial el segundo, mirada perdida y lo que se podría decir, lo más precioso en ella, era el color de sus ojos: negros con sus pupilas grises, toda una rareza (en todo el sentido de la palabra).

Sarah le sonrió sutilmente al verlo, ya que lo reconocía bien, en ese momento un chico se le acercó a esta y atrás de él, iban otros dos.

'Hola mi pequeña Sarah' esta lo observó extrañada y las dos jóvenes de antes se detuvieron a ver.

'¿Pequeña? ¿Mi?' repitió esta '¿Qué te fumaste, Félix?' le preguntó la Hufflepuff

'No te hagas Dux' comentó uno de los muchachos que iban atrás de Félix 'Bien sabemos lo que hiciste con él'

'¿Quieres que lo repitamos?' ella dio un paso hacia atrás, extrañada.

'No se de que me hablas' ya para ese momento se había hecho un pequeño circulo, donde él también formaba parte lamentablemente. Sarah y esos sujetos, estaban en el centro.

'No finjas' le dijo este con una gran sonrisa 'Porque nadie te creerá' le murmuró al oído.

'¡Detente!' ordenó la pelinegra, mientras intentaba alejarse, pero los amigos de este le cerraron el camino.

'Anda Dux, diles a todos como gritabas de gusto' dijo uno de ellos, con una voz cruel, la gran mayoría del grupo se puso a reír, otros murmuraban entre ellos.

'No pasó nada y lo sabes. Ambos solo nos besamos, Félix, déjame en paz, por favor' le dijo ella con voz seria.

El grupo continuó rodeándola y molestándola, la joven se fue poniendo cada vez más seria. Asombrosamente el brillo de su mirada se perdió y sus ojos se vieron vacíos, carentes de sentimiento y su cuerpo parecía rígido, como de mármol.

'Basta' murmuró ella, con una voz tan hueca y aun así fuerte, que todos se quedaron quietos, como si un conjuro de tiempo se hubiese dado. Ella buscó como salir de ahí, pero todo estaba cerrado por el grupo de personas. Ambos se volvieron a mirar y él fue reaccionando, aquella mirada parecía como si el fin de todo se diese en ella; se acercó y tomó su muñeca.

'Ven Sarah' le dijo en voz baja y se abrió paso entre la multitud de gente que los observaba y se la llevó hacia fuera del lugar, contra toda necesidad alimenticia.

El camino entre los pasillos, fue en silencio, ella iba atrás de él, casi arrastrada, cuando por fin lograron salir, esta intentó hablar, pero no lo logró, ya que sentía muy bien que el joven no la escucharía, debía estar pensando en algo.

Al llegar al lago, por fin la soltó y regresó a mirarla. En ese momento los ojos de la pelinegra volvían a ser la de antes, lo observaba como si se acabasen de encontrar ahí y no como si todo aquello hubiese ocurrido.

'Gracias Remus' la escuchó hablar 'No hubiese podido salir de ahí si no se quitaba alguien'

'Lamento no haberte ayudado antes' pidió él, apenado 'Lamento en verdad mi reacción retardada' ella se encogió de hombros

'La verdad, es que por lo menos hiciste algo y eso es mucho' aseguró ella

'Si hubiese sido Sirius…' comenzó él.

'Sirius hubiese echado maldiciones a todos lados, lo hubiesen castigado y me hubiese sentido culpable. Tú has hecho algo mucho más racional' le cortó la joven, sonriéndole agradecida.

Un pequeño silencio se dio entre ambos, la Hufflepuff observó que no había nadie y se sentó sobre el pasto, un poco húmedo, por el rocío de la mañana, sacó de un bolsillo de su falda dos barras de chocolate blanco y estiró una hacia él. El castaño se sentó frente a ella y agradecido lo tomó. Mientras duraron los dulces, no hablaron, realmente, cada uno, observaba el agua del lago moverse.

'¿Por qué?' al final, el licántropo le preguntó, sin mirarla, como si quisiese excusarse de que el lago se veía hermoso aquella mañana y por eso no la miraba, una fuente interesante de inspiración para cualquier artista y no un lugar donde poner sus ojos para no tenerlos sobre ella, pero Sarah lo regresó a ver, como si se hubiese pinchado con algo y quisiese saber si él sabía con que fue. Al final la observó, sabiendo que no hablaría ella, hasta aclarar las cosas '¿Por qué no te defiendes? Yo se que aquello es mentira ¿Por qué no desmientes a todos esos idiotas?'

'Me gusta la paz' susurró ella, levantó la mirada al cielo; la observó extrañado ¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa? 'Realmente prefiero estar en mi mundo, solo con los míos. El resto de personas no me importan' lo regreso a ver y ante la luz del sol, su sonrisa tranquila se veía preciosa

'Pero… Sarah' intentó hacerla entender 'no es la primera vez que te hacen estas cosas… si tú los enfrentaras…'

'Me molestarían más, me tratarían peor' le cortó 'Si no les presto atención se cansan al rato y queda en el pasado, si lo hiciese… si los enfrentara… sería peor, Remus' recogió sus piernas, con cuidado de que su falda la tapase bien y abrazó sus rodillas con sus brazos, apoyó su mentón en estas

'Entonces… deja de salir con tantos chicos. Sirius me dice que a ti no te gusta ninguno ¿Por qué aceptas tener una cita con ellos si bien sabes que van a intentar hacerte algo?'

'Porque…' murmuró ella, cerró sus ojos, poco a poco él se fue percatando de que sus actos eran muy dulces y hermosos 'si les digo que no, dirán que soy una mojigata, que estoy fingiendo y que no niegue mi naturaleza. Las burlas serían peores, nadie podría detenerlas y… al final volvería a esto, pero me molestarían más'

Por un momento no supo que decir, al parecer la forma de actuar de la pelinegra era muy justificada. Un mundo de paz pedía ella y todos le daban un mundo de caos. Sarah abrió los ojos y se observaron

'¿Sabes? Tienes bonitos ojos' susurró el chico, casi sin darse cuenta, le sonrió amistosamente y ella se sonrojó sutilmente y si era posible, se vio más hermosa '¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?' ella negó apenada.

'Esta es la segunda vez que alguien me dice eso sin intenciones de sobrepasarse conmigo' explicó ella, aun con sus mejillas carmesí. Él solo sonrió divertido

'¿Sirius fue el primero?' ella asintió con una sonrisa que demostraba el afecto que le tenía a su salvador, a su único amigo 'No lo entiendo…' le dijo con duda en su mirada

'¿Qué cosa?' ella parpadeó rápidamente, parecía una pequeña curiosa

'¿Cómo Sirius nunca te pretendió? Y hablo en serio, él tiene muy buen gusto y tú eres del tipo que le gustan a él' la chica se admiró tanto que volvió a dar un respingón, esta vez más gracioso porque perdió equilibrio y casi termina recostada hacia atrás, pero en un movimiento de brazos desesperados, como si nadara, la mantuvo equilibrada. Ambos rieron, pero ella se mantuvo apenada.

'No te puedo negar que en un inicio Sirius intentó galantearme, pero fue en un mal momento' comentó ella 'Yo salía de una clase, estaba en tercer año y ya rumoraban de mí, pero en menor cantidad. Un chico intentó sobrepasarse conmigo de forma excesiva, intenté huír pero me atrapó en un pasillo y' ella sonrió con añoranza 'Sirius me miró y notó que me sentía muy mal con aquello, apareció como un héroe de película y golpeó a ese sujeto levantó su varita y lanzó un conjuro que asustó al sujeto. Luego me reclamó todo aquello, se enojó mucho y sin desearlo lo trate mal... conversamos un poco después y tú llegaste ¿Recuerdas? Y Luego Sirius me pidió ser su amiga, pero eso debes recordarlo, se arrodillo y todo. Al día siguiente me presentó a Potter-patas-largas a Peter-Pettit y a ti como su amiga oficial. Ya sabes lo loco que es' se la veía tan animada, como si contase su experiencia en una fábrica de chocolate, que Remus no se hubiese atrevido a detenerla aunque estuviese desangrándose por completo 'Intento conquistarme y no pudo, pero luego nos fuimos conociendo, me fue defendiendo, nos fuimos interesando en el otro hasta que sentimos algo cálido en nuestros pechos y nos dimos cuenta de algo'

'¿De que?' preguntó el castaño, no había parpadeado, era como si un movimiento en falso, lo fuese a llevar lejos de aquellos recuerdos tan vividos.

'De que él era mi mejor amigo y afortunadamente yo era su mejor amiga' le contestó, como si fuese el milagro más precioso que tuviese ella 'ahí nació un amor, un amor platónico, el amor más puro' notó la extrañes en él 'tenemos el amor más grande, el que un par de amigos puede vivir' desvió la mirada 'lo he metido en problemas por lo mismo…'

'Sarah… no solo tienes una mirada inocente' ella lo regresó a ver, al parecer un halago hacía que reaccionara casi asustada 'sino que tienes un alma inocente. Ahora entiendo lo que una vez me dijo Sirius'

'¿Qué cosa te dijo?' le preguntó ella, pero en ese momento el estómago del castaño gruñó muy fuerte, ocasionando que este se sonrojase, ella intentó ocultar su risa, pero no pudo, a la final él también se rió '¿Vamos a comer?'

'Por favor' este se levantó y ella tomó su mano para apoyarse en esta, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Sarah le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla.

'Vamos Lupo-Lupin' la escuchó decir, mientras se adelantaba al castillo.

El castaño se tocó la mejilla como si de un niño se tratase, antes de entrar a la adolescencia y sonrió suavemente. A pesar de que ya le habían dado chicas besos de ese tipo, ese se había sentido dulce y cálido.

"¿_Qué se sentiría besar realmente a Sarah Dux_?" sin entender porque, aquel pensamiento rondó por su cabeza

'¿Remus?' la escuchó llamarlo, ya a una buena distancia, ahora fue él quien dio un ligero brinco y se apresuró a alcanzarla

"¿_Por qué pensé eso_?" se repitió y él mismo se contestó, aunque en ese momento no lo reconoció "_Porque veas como lo veas, por medio de Sirius, te has interesado por alguien completamente diferente a ti_"

'¿Te pasa algo Lupo-Lupin?' preguntó la Hufflepuff, cuando ya estuvo junto a ella y avanzaban al castillo

'¿Lupo?' murmuró él extrañado

'Lobo en italiano, nací allá' le explicó 'y tu mirada es del color de un lobo solitario' le comentó ella sencillamente 'por eso ahora eres mi Lupo-Lupin'

Y ahora era _algo_ de ella. Aquella muchacha tenía un encanto que rallaba a la rareza.

"_Este es el primer encuentro con la cruz de tu moneda, Remus Lupin _¿_Por qué retrasaste tanto este encuentro cuando ya lo deseabas venir_?" se preguntó mentalmente y al darle un repaso con la mirada, casi sin darse cuenta se percató de la verdad "_Porque esto es más peligroso que mi propia licantropía. Ella no parece real_"

* * *

Nota de Autora: Y Ahora la gente reclama (cri cri cri), pienso hacer algunos one-shot de esta pareja, es a base de "El Elegido" ese pasado que tuvieron, ya era hora me atreví a escribir algo. No podía ser romance, porque la verdad es el inicio, pero los otros one-shot, si bien van a ser la continuación, no van a tener línea de tiempo realmente establecida, sino tiempos que se pueden ver al orden que uno desee.

Lo edite para que calzara con "¿Cambio de Planes?" que trata justamente del día en que Sarah y Sirius se hicieron amigos.

Nos leemos,

C.V.


End file.
